1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a voltage generation circuit which generates an internal voltage based on an external voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage generation circuit which generates an internal voltage based on an external voltage is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-297069, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-339958, or the like.